


Look Forward to Tomorrow

by cixth



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixth/pseuds/cixth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moeblobmegane:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Speaking of Cop!Rin’s dog, someone should write a fic where Rin wants to ask Fireman!Makoto on a date and he goes to the Fire station with his dog but Makoto’s cats hate the dog and the dog refuses to leave Rin alone around those evil cats and that evil fireman who accidentally sprayed them with water once.</p>
  <p>    (yes it’s in the dog’s pov)</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Look Forward to Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, I tried; but I’m incapable of writing anything quality.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I feel like Rin would be one of those assholes that doesn’t name his dog and just calls it ‘dog’ or ‘you’ or ‘hey’ SO. OR HE WOULD NAME IT SOMETHING REALLY STUPID LIKE ‘MICHAEL WHELPS’ B/C MICHAEL PHELPS IS THE TOP OLYMPIC SWIMMER.~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I was originally gonna have Rin have an Australian Shepherd, but those are mostly used to illicit substance detection andor tracking down missing persons and not really public enforcement~~

Otto (short for Otto von Bisbark) was a very patient dog. His partner on the other hand… Well, Rin was an excellent cop but he had his faults as all humans tended to do. It was part of the reason why humans had to be assigned partners such as himself in order to keep them at the top of their game.

Otto was lucky however, Rin was for all intents and purposes, a model partner to have. He was smart and had a good nose for justice and crime(not as good as Otto himself, of course but for a _human_ ). In fact, whenever Otto complained about Rin to his fellow police dogs, it was to mourn over how painfully _awkward_ Rin could be.

Case in point: Michael Whelps was really _such_ an undignified name for a purebred Alsatian such as himself. And Rin had looked so painfully proud of himself for coming up with something so ridiculous.

(In fact, Rin had confided to Otto about how when he was younger, he’d been _obsessed_ with swimming to the point of training nonstop and even moved to Australia in order to train).

Needless to say, despite appearances (read: his strangely sharpened teeth—apparently another consequence of his swimming obsession from his youth), Rin was so very awkward that Otto took it upon himself to be the mature one in their partnership.

Indeed, Rin’s closest friends at the precinct, Yamazaki Sousuke and Mikoshiba Seijuurou, themselves were rather strange. Sousuke was like an overprotective older brother to Rin and Rin himself was overprotective of his little sister, Gou, who Seijuurou was in a relationship with.

(The three of them really did have a weird borderline-incestuous relationship, but as long as Rin was happy, then Otto was happy—even though he’d been demoted to a name like _Michael_ ).

An ongoing grievance for Otto, was Rin’s infatuation (elementary school-like crush) on one Tachibana Makoto, a firefighter that worked at the fire station next door. No matter how many times Sousuke or Seijuurou tried, Rin just refused to confess to the other.

Otto had never _met_ this ‘Makoto,’ but from the way Rin liked to sigh and make puppy dog eyes next door whenever he thought no one was looking, Otto was almost always reminded of a young whelp falling in love with the first purebred Pomeranian it saw.

Still, as long as Rin didn’t put himself or anyone else in danger, Otto resolved to leave himself out of silly human drama and instead focus on things one at a time.

 

It was on a sunny summer afternoon that Rin abruptly stood up from his desk where he’d been studiously slacking off from paperwork and proclaimed that ‘today was the day’ and ‘[he was] going to finally do it’ and stormed out the precinct.

Otto only looked up from where he’d been lounging outside basking in the heat of the sun before getting up regretfully from the patch of shade he’s situated himself in (underneath a tree but with enough sunlight to still be warm—the perfect nap stop essentially).

He dutifully followed Rin who was muttering under his breath about ‘showing those two’ and ‘coward my ass’ towards the fire station.

Upon arrival, Otto first noticed a tall (taller than Rin), well-built, young man whom was rinsing off an old looking fire truck. The second thing he noticed, was how upon seeing the man, Rin had frozen up and was awkwardly standing a few feet away from the firefighter (most likely Makoto seeing how Rin was also blushing a colour fierce enough to rival his sister’s hair).

He nudged Rin roughly in the leg, which led to three things: First causing Rin to wobble dangerously and scowl out an indignant ‘hey!’ This secondly led to Makoto spinning around to seek out the sound looking surprised. And lastly, as Makoto was still holding onto the hose, led to conclude in Rin and Otto getting sprayed with water.

Mournfully looking at the state that he and his partner were in, Otto made up his mind that this Makoto (who was fussing over Rin and apologising profusely for getting him wet—and Otto which was nice since he was so often dismissed as just a dog—and trying to dab at Rin’s chest which was only making Rin more flustered) was a decidedly _clumsy_ sort of fellow.

Needless to say, nothing was accomplished that day besides Otto _finally_ meeting the fabled ‘Makoto’ and Rin only obsessing over whether or not Makoto thought his muscles impressive.

 

The _second_ incident involving the firefighter occurred only a week later.

In a strange turn of events, Rin and Otto had been making their basic rounds around Iwatobi when they’d literally stumbled into Makoto.

 _This_ time, the first thing Otto noticed were the cats that were following Makoto. _Cats_. Plural. _Three_ of them.

 Three disgustingly evil, white cats.

(It was common knowledge that _white_ cats, not black, were the most evil of all felines—common knowledge amongst dogs at least).

Otto _knew_ he had to save Makoto—and by extension Rin—from the evil cats.

(His rescue mission ended with Rin yelling at him—again with the _Michael—_ and Makoto cuddling the demonic spawns cooing at them and apologising to Rin since usually his kittens were ‘harmless’).

 

The next day, Rin was looking _determined_ and made it a point to establish that _today was the day_.

Otto immediately followed his partner (he _knew_ that Makoto seemed too good to be true. _Three_ _cats_. White ones, even. That was three too many for him to truly be a good person. He should’ve known when Makoto had sprayed them with water).

As soon as Rin stepped into the fire station calling for Makoto, Otto was on alert. The evil cats had clearly brainwashed their human and there was no telling what they were up to.

When Makoto came around the corner half-dressed in his uniform asking what Rin needed, Rin flushed and started to stammer.

Otto was about to intervene on his owner’s behalf, when he saw _Them_. Looking deviously innocent, the three demons were poking their heads out of Makoto’s pockets taunting Otto with their evil little smirks.

(He tried to resist the urge. Really, he did).

Otto pushed forward, shoving Rin along, ignoring the incoherent spluttering on his partner’s part. He was too well-trained to _paw_ at the firefighter, but he _did_ nose up at the pockets in an attempt to get at the demons.

Unfortunately, whilst he wasn’t able to get at the fiends, due to sheer gravity as luck would have it, his actions had caused Rin to get shoved into Makoto whom was trying to steady Rin and keep himself on balance whilst trying to avoid stepping on Otto.

So really, Rin had Otto to thank for letting him get the opportunity to put his hands all over the firefighter.

And if amongst the kerfuffle of Otto trying to get at the cats, Makoto trying to not fall over, Rin was somehow able to remember his original mission and was able to blurt out in a mess of words _wouldyoumaybewannagowithmeonadate?_ Which somehow led to Makoto looking pleased and beaming at Rin with a huge yes, which led to Rin looking flustered and trying to extract himself with promises of following up with him at a later date and wow he was really, really, _really_ happy ok bye see you later, it was just proof that Rin was really lucky to have Otto as a partner to look out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can reblog and stuff if you want[here](http://vvatersexual.tumblr.com/post/92390404898/look-forward-to-tomorrow)


End file.
